As any psychologist will confirm, one of a human's needs is the need for self-esteem, i.e., the need for positive feelings about oneself. Self-esteem is to humanistic psychology what numbers are to mathematics, because a person's whole range of human experience, including all interpersonal relationships and behavior, are influenced by how little or how much one values oneself. In other words, a person's mental health is affected by his or her level of self-esteem. Low self-esteem is at the core of many, if not all psychological problems, including drug and alcohol abuse. Until the underlying issue--low self-esteem--is addressed, there is little hope of our winning the drug war.
One method of enhancing another's self-esteem is to provide positive "feedback" to that individual, acknowledging his/her admirable qualities and why she/he is uniquely appreciated. The "feedback" received assists the individual in recognizing and acknowledging her/his own personal attributes. Further, individuals usually experience increased feelings of personal worth and self-esteem when they feel cared for and valued by others. In addition, persons who give positive "feedback" to others also enhance their own self-esteem in the process, by having a positive focus and sharing their love and/or goodwill.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a means of positive "feedback" indicating why the recipient of the gift is uniquely appreciated by the presenter.
It is another object to provide an easily assembled, inexpensive kit which, when assembled, serves as a personalized gift which recognizes, acknowledges, reinforces, and encourages admirable qualities of individuals of all ages, including friends, lovers, spouses, parents, grandparents, children, employees, and other close associates.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tangible reminder for the recipient of why she/he is cherished by the presenter.
Still another object is to provide an easily assembled kit which when assembled constitutes a gift which increases the feelings of lovability and self-esteem in both the presenter and recipient.